onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter 796 Prediction
Title: Four Emperors P. 1 The Strawhats on Dressrosa are in the underground trading port. * Bartolomeo: O-o-ofcourse we don't mind! We'll sail you anywhere you want Luffy-senpai!! Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Law, Kin'emon & Kanjurou board the Barto Club ship. * Rebecca: Thank you so much Lucy! You've brought us back our country. * Kyros: Thank you, Luffyland. Zoroland. Fraland. Thank you all. * Riku: We are so grateful. If there's anything we can do for you, please tell. * Luffy: Don't worry about it old man! Thanks for the meat! The Riku family bow their heads, along with their bystanders. Such include Tank Lepanto and the Dwarf Army. * Rebecca: Thank you for keeping your promise Lucy! * Luffy: It's Lu- * Bartolomeo: IT'S LUFFY!! THE MAN WHO IS THE FUTURE PIRATE KING. To which Luffy's face expresses comical irritation. -That's my line.' P. 2 * Dwarves: THANK YOU FOR SAVING OUR CAPTAIN, GOD USOPP! * Usopp: Don't forget to build me a statue, young ones. The ship accelerates away from the docks. * Riku: Again, thank you. Now, we must set off. * Tank Lepanto: Ah yes king Riku. The CP-0 should be at the palace shortly. * Riku: I can only imagine what they'll be going on about. They wave off the departing ship and its passengers, which sails through a small tunnel. Luffy and co. wave in return. * Luffy: See you guys around! As the ship finds its way through the tunnel, the crew have to come up with a navigational plan. * Zoro: So, how are going to find the Ero-cook? They took our ship to where? * Kin'emon: If they're on their way to Wano Country, we can be of service. * Kanjurou: Most certainly! All samurai of Wano possess an Eternal Magnet! P. 3 * Franky: That's SUUPEER! We'll get there, no problem! * Law: How are we so sure they headed for Wano? My crew is at Zou. We should get there first. * Luffy: Well, wherever they are; they'll be alright. * Usopp: Luffy, I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but weren't they being chased by Big Mom herself when we lost contact? * Luffy: Oh yeah. She's a pretty big name. Well, they'll be okay! * Law: So we're heading for Zou then. Good. It shouldn't take more than a day to get there. Chickhead, who is your navigator? Bartolomeo and crew are in the background blushing and whispering to each other. * Gambia: I-I-I-I am the navigator of this ship!! I'll get you anywhere. * Luffy: Alright then! Set sail for Zou! Meanwhile, Robin and some crewmembers went inside to get some beers and sake and what have you. A scene of partying follows as the ship reaches the open seas and the sails spread out and are picked up by the waves. P. 4 This scene is set on a rocky, cliff-like island. A seagull drops a newspaper and is caught. * ?: Ah, that's great to hear. I'm glad your back Luffy. Oi Benn, pass me the sake! We have to celebrate! * Benn: What's the occasion? * ?: Does it matter? Every occasion is a reason to get wasted. But this time it's special! The newspaper goes around. * ??: I can't actually believe it. He's done it again. He even surpassed his brothers' bounty reward. * ?: Ace was a champ Marco, surely Luffy is at least as powerful. * Marco: Yeah, but 600.000.000? That's almost as much as- Suddenly, a cliff breaks off the outcrop and with a lot of noise falls crashing into the ocean. P. 5 * ???: Ah my apologies. I come with no bad intentions. * Marco: You might want to come in less violently next time then. * Benn: What are you doing here? The lesser of the crew are on alert. A shadowy figure next to Benn stands up: it's Yasopp. * Yasopp: Why don't you go back to your new crew? I heard Blackbeard has been recruiting. * ?: There's no reason to get nasty Yasopp. Let Kuzan have a drink or two. So what are you here for. * Kuzan: I came because of Doflamingo. Or actually: the SMILES. Teach has a proposition for you Red-Hair. * Shanks: Well, we're not interested in that scumbag. Neither should you. Hey! Join my crew! ''-much in a non-serious Luffy-like way ofcourse-'' * Kuzan: Hear me out. * Marco: Well I was on my way out, but this I gotta hear. Kuzan, Marco and Shanks take off. P. 6 The scene changes to the three sitting at the edge of the cliff. In the distance, the Moby Dick can be seen in the water. * Shanks: I read about it today. Luffy and Trafalgar have made quite the mess. full body-shot with text box * Kuzan: Yes. Kaido's army has been stopped so to speak. His army can't be fed SMILES anymore. * Marco: So Blackbeard wants to team up? * Kuzan: Well, no. Not with you. Red Hair is the one he wants. * Shanks: Thanks, but no thanks. Tell that son of a bitch I'd rather gang up on him with Kaido if that's how he likes to play. * Kuzan: I understand. The shot changes into an aerial view. Right underneath the cliff they're on is the ship of Red-Hair pirates. * Marco: I'm taking off. I've heard enough of this crazy bastard. I'll see you soon Shanks. Turning into a full phoenix, the blue flames sped their way to the Moby Dick. P. 7 * Kuzan: You know Shanks; Strawhat has become ridiculously powerful. Rumour has it he's been training with your old vice-captain. * Shanks: So I had heard. But my answer is still no Kuzan. * Kuzan: That's quite alright, Ararara. I had no high expectations to begin with. I'm sure the others will find some powerful force to join arms. * ?: Boss! He's at it again! Shanks leaps down onto his ship. Kuzan jumps onto his Penguin next to it. * Shanks: I can't believe it. * Lucky Roux: Tell me about. * ?: ROOOOOAAAARR * Luck Roux: For a mad scientist, that Clown-guy wasn't a good one. These fake Devil Fruits seem to be controlling their users more often than the other way. They plunge the roaring beast into the water and quickly grapple it back in. P. 8 * Shanks: Are you alright there, Rockstar? * Lucky Roux: Have you looked at the fella? * Rockstar: Yeah, sure thing boss. Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up. * Shanks: That reminds me Lucky, have you read this newspaper? * Lucky Roux: Wow! I never thought Luffy'd come back this hard. And I'm pretty sure Hawk-Eye will be pleased with his student as well. Those are some impressive amounts. * Shanks: Bounties don't mean jack. * Lucky Roux: Still, it's a nice reward for their training Borororo ''-it's his laugh-'' A change of scenery: the Moby Dick. * ?: I can't believe the audacity. That asshole almost made me loose my arm. He killed the Old Man. And now he tries to ally himself with our friends? * Marco: So it seems Jozu. Red Hair wasn't interested either way. He told Kuzan Blackbeard can stick it. * Curiel: You told him as well, right cap? * Marco: I suppose I should have. Kuzan had a point though. Shouldn't we leave reclaim the Yonko title? P. 9 * Vista: You're not serious? You want to team up with that bastard? Are you out of your mind? * Marco: I didn't say that. But we can fight our own battles. * Namur: You want the Whitebeard Pirates to be Yonkou again? * Jozu: For the honor of the Old Man! * Vista: For pops. * Marco: FOR POPS!!! The crew cheers on. And thus, the scene changes. Again. A shot on deck of Big Mom Pirates ship. * Tamago: Have you found them yet-bon? Passengers of a smaller vessels enter upon deck. * Pekoms: It's useless. They flew away and we have no clue where they headed. * Bobbin: Well, who's going to tell Momma? I sure as hell ain't gonna. Pekoms appoints one of his crewmates to tell their captain and walks up to Tamago and Bobbin. * ?: I'll find them for you. P. 10 * Pekoms: You know that'll make Momma very happy Capone. Don't go making empty promises though. * Bege: Don't worry. GUYS, WE'RE SETTING SAIL!! Capone and his crew set off, along with Bobbin and some of his henchmen. * Tamago: Bobbin, we'll be heading for Wholecake Island. Make sure you get Caesar to Momma. Capone Bege's pirate ship sets off. * Bobbin: How are you so sure where to look? * Bege: I'm not. There are only two options for them though. No pirate crew that's being run down by Big Mom will stay in the waters for long. They must've set for shore. And the are only two options for them, aren't there? * Bobbin: Wano-kuni and Zou... * Bege: Exactly, let's set sail for the one nearest by. P. 11 * Big Mom: TAMAGO!! PEKOMS!!! KOKOROOO!! the three eyed girl All three officers enter Big Mom's lair. * Big Mom: You have bad news and you don't tell me yourselfffff? What kind of men are yooouuu? * Pekoms: I'm sorry Momma, it's ju- * Big Mom: Save your breatttthhh. -pants- Let Capone deal with it. We don't protect him for nothing. We have bigger issuessss. Monkey D. Luffyyyyy. * Tamago: What is the matter, sil-vous-plaît? * Kokoro: You haven't read today's paper then? * Tamago: I can't say I have-bonsoir. * Big Mom: Strawhat Lufffyyy. Garp's grandsonnn. He's done it again and I'm tired of this punk. I'm sick of this whole generationnnn. First that Captain Kid blasts some of our boats. Then this Monk attacks our fleet near Fishman Island and if that's not enough: MONKEY D. LUFFY DECLARES WARRR!! ON MEEEE??!!! -pants- P. 12 * Pekoms: We understand Momma. We'll set sail for Dressrosa again. We'll chase him down and bring him to you. * Big Mom: I'll eat that boy aliiiiiive. * Kokoro: Bobbin and Bege are chasing down Strawhat's crew. We'll drive 'em into a corner and capture them Momma. * Tamago: We promise-ommelete. * Big Mom: Tell the cabin to set sail. I'mma get up for this one. A very comical scene of this obese blob trying to get up like a toddler. Also, a full body-shot with text box. P. 13 Another scene: Kid Alliance hide-out. * Kid: Who are you, ya crazy bastard?! * Hawkins: Eustass, you might not want to pick this fight. Kaido stretches his arms and back, and looks the three captains in the eyes. This all while being accompanied by full body-shot and a text box. * Killer: Captain! This is one of the Yonko. Kaido the Beast. * Apoo: Oioioi. Whattaya wanna do here? * Kaido: I RECOGNIZE YOU KIDS. PART OF THAT SUPERNOVA BULLSHIT I RECKON. * Kid: You're damn right! P. 14 Kaido turns around and walks up to the coast. The lesser of pirate crews make way. * Kid: HEY!!! Apoo and Hawkinds look at Kid in horror. * Apoo: Are you mad Eustass?! * Kid: HEY FREAK OF NATURE!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! * Hawkins: Don't. Kaido turns around. He sees the three captains in battle position. They are backed up by their stronger crewmates. * Kid: THAT SHIP YOU- Killer intervenes and shushes Kid. P. 15 ''' Kaido dives into the water, lifts the ship up to surface and flips it in one fell swoop. * Kaido: DON'T MENTION IT. I'LL BE OFF. * Kid: Oh no you won't! Kid leaps into the air, followd by Killer, Heat and Wire. He lands on one of his ships. Before Kaido has the opportunity to swim away, Kid grabs his attention. * Kid: Today will be the day where the Four Emperors turn into Three!! I'll fvcking finish you!! '''P. 16 * Kuzan: He said no. * ?: Zehahahaha. That red-head's still as stubborn as always. * Kuzan: I'll be heading back now, see you in a couple of days. * Blackbeard: Yes. Thanks for the call. See you when you get here. He hangs up his Den Den Mushi and turns to his crew. Of course, there's a full body-shot with a text box. * Doc Q: This isn't turnig out to be our week... -cough- * Van Augur: Faith has brought us this bad luck. * Blackbeard: First the Revolutionairies invading Dressrosa. That Strawhat-family is a pain in the ass. Who knew those two had a brother? P. 17 Blackbeard is seen on a throne on the deck of his ship. Doc Q, Shiliew, Van Augur and Lafitte all surround him. * Shiliew: That shitty wrestler couldn't even succeed one mission. Just let me do it next time Teach. * Blackbeard: Fine. Go and contact Charlotte. I have a hunch she might be interested in our deal. * Shiliew: Consider it done. Shiliew exits the conversation. * Lafitte: I take it you haven't read today's newspaper boss? * Blackbeard: Ah yes I have seen the bounty posters. * Van Augur: Trafalgar Law and Strawhat Luffy have gotten quite the raise. * Doc Q: Yeah -cough- To think they were able to escape Fujitora. * Lafitte: And stop the production of SMILES, nonetheless. You think they're going for Kaido's head? * Blackbead: Zehahahaha! We might as well partner up with them then! Zehahahahah!! P. 18 The final page is a collage of the bounty posters that fell out of the newspaper. * Monkey D. Luffy: 600.000.000 * Trafalgar Law: 555.000.000 * Roronoa Zoro: 280.000.000 * Cyborg Franky: 198.000.000 * Nico Robin: 114.000.000 * God Usopp: 100.000.000 The posters are accompanied by a text from the author: Having set sail for the Thousand Sunny, the Strawhats have no clue what they're getting into. Hey guys, thanks for reading! It may be a bit much but I've been extremely excited ever since chapters 793 and 795 and went ahead and made a prediction. I realize it's a bit far fetched for just one chapter, but inspiration struck me and I just kept writing. I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts